Advances in the field of telecommunications allow large amounts of digital information to be delivered to residences. Inside the residence, devices will be connected to the network by twisted wire pairs which provide telephone services today, or by coaxial cable similar to that used by cable operators to provide cable TV services.
Because the majority of new video services will be digital, and because existing televisions are analog, there is a requirement for a device which converts the digital signals supplied by the network to analog signals compatible with existing televisions. Presently available television set-tops can perform this function, but are expensive. Many homes have more than one television, and will therefore require multiple television set-tops to receive digital programming at each location within the home.
A centrally located device can provide connectivity to the digital network as well as providing digital to analog conversion, but methods of distributing the signals around the home are required. In addition, methods of communicating with the centralized device from the different locations in the home are required.
It is also desirable to have data and telephony services in the home, and it is likely that these services will be required in more than one location in the home. In addition, there may be the need for communicating between devices in the home.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a centralized unit in the home which can provide video, data, and telephony services, and methods for communicating with the centralized unit from different locations within the home.